


Let's Get it On (NSFW)

by LoveisYonduBlue



Series: Vital NSFW Collection [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisYonduBlue/pseuds/LoveisYonduBlue
Summary: We finally get to see how Kraglin’s date with Ryx at the Ravshan Hotel went! (Takes place during Vital Pt. 2, Ch. 16).Requested by @maeinthecorner when I briefly opened up requests on Tumblr around Valentines Day. She requested, and I quote, "I need me some Ryx and Kraglin smut, please!” Needless to say I’ve been wanting to write this for awhile and was happy to oblige!





	Let's Get it On (NSFW)

“Thank you, Kraglin,” Ryx says as he swipes the key in front of the hotel door. “The Ravshan is very exclusive, it must have cost you a lot to get a room.”

The First Mate grins back her, and leaning down, gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Yer worth it.”

She giggles, and he pushes the door open. They just stand there for a moment, gaping. “Well, _damn.”_

There’s a huge bed on one side, a sofa and table in the center of the room, a stocked bar in the back, and as they walk further into the room, they see a large pool built into the floor, clean white steps leading down into clear, aqua water strewn with flower petals. It seems to run off the edge of their room into the sky.

“Oh, I’d love a swim,” Ryx sighs dreamily, turning to Kraglin as he lets the door swing shut behind them, “But I didn’t bring any swim clothes.”

 “Who said we need clothes?” Kraglin asks with a grin, and watches as her skin flushes a bright magenta, her gaze dropping to her feet. Instantly his grin disappears, and he crouches down a little, taking one of her pairs of hands in his. “Oh, darlin’.” He lets go of a hand to hook a finger under her chin, so her eyes meet his. “Ryx, c’mere,” he says softly, leading her to the sofa, “Look. Obviously I had some…ideas…about what we was gonna do tonight.” He rubs the back of his neck. “But when I asked ya out, I wasn’t jus’ fer – I mean, I didn’t jus’ want - what I’m trying to get at, is that I’m ain’t after some string a’ one-night stands.” He pauses to brush fingers over the tattoos on the side of her head, trailing them down along her cheek. “Ya mean a lot more to me than that. I want a relationship with ya, Ryx, and if all ya wanna do tonight is order some food, and talk, and dip our feet in the pool or whatever, tha’s fine with me. Okay?”

A slow, warm smile of adoration crosses over Ryx’s face as she stares up at him, and he feels his heart pattering madly in his chest. “Kraglin,” she says, “You are the best of men. I am very happy to be with you here tonight. And do not worry,” she adds, biting her lip and combing her fingers through his hair, “We will be doing more than simply talking tonight.”

Kraglin feels his face grow hot and he can’t help but grin at her. “Y-yeah? Whatcha got in mind, baby girl?” The blush appears on her cheeks again, and he laughs. “Do ya like when I call ya that?” he asks softly, leaning in towards her.

She nods, leaning back against the cushions.

“Well, _baby girl,”_ he murmurs into her ear, kissing the skin lightly, “What do ya wanna do first?”

“Let’s go swimming,” she says.

“But we don’t got no swim clothes,” he reminds her with a smirk.

She shrugs and stands, untucking her shirt. “I guess we don’t need any clothes.” She turns and walks a few paces towards the pool swinging her hips, then glances over her shoulder at Kraglin. “Can you help me get undressed, sir?”

“Oh, sweet mercy,” he whispers. He leaps to his feet. “I mean, yes.” He walks over to her, jumping from foot to foot as he pulls his boots off. Fingers trembling slightly, he shifts her shirt up over her stomach, letting his thumbs graze over her smooth skin.

She gasps at his touch, and after he lifts the shirt over her head, Kraglin can’t resist pulling her towards him for a kiss. It fast and rough, and they both grin at each other as they part. Kraglin lets his gaze drift from her face down to her chest. “Oh, gods darlin’.” She’s wearing some sort of lacy bra that only covers the lower halves of her breasts; the top halves are exposed, and he can just see the dark purple nipples peeking through the lace. He kneels down so his head is level with her chest, and grazes his fingers along her skin, moving them from her stomach to her back. “Ya mind if I…?” he whispers.

Her oblong pupils are large as she shakes her head.

He reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, sliding the straps off her upper arms. He discards it on the floor. “Gods, yer so pretty.”

The magenta flush spreads down her neck to cover the tops of her breasts. Placing one hand at the small of her back to draw her near, he leans towards her chest. He positions his mouth over one of her breasts and sucks. She lets out a small whimpering cry that strikes right between his legs, and he feels his pants tighten as she grips the back of his head to keep him in place. He traces his tongue leisurely around one nipple and then moves to the other, sucking and nibbling.

“Kra-Kraglin, please,” she says, pushing him back, “I want to see you.”

He parts from her and stands up straight. He quickly undoes his button-down shirt and discards it on the floor, then takes her hands and leads them to his waistband. “Why don’tcha do the honors, honey.”

“I would love to,” she says shyly, looking up at him through her lashes. She takes the palm of one of her hands and rubs it over the fabric between his legs, feeling the hardening bulge. His mouth drops open and he lets out a shuddering breath. She continues to rub the area leisurely, flicking open the button of his pants and slowly drawing down the zipper. She stops there, and places both pairs of her hands at his waist. “Kraglin?”

“Y-yeah, darlin’?”

“Will you make love to me in the pool?”

“Absolutely,” he says, his voice a little shrill. He clears his throat. “But first, honey, I want to lay ya on that bed and spread yer legs so I can eat ya out.”

Ryx turns pinker than he’s ever seen her, and to his surprise, takes a step back. “Kraglin, I…”

He holds up his hands. “I don’t gotta-”

“I am not like Xandarian women,” she blurts out, biting her lip. “I believe I am very different.”

“Oh,” Kraglin says, blinking. “Oh, are ya talkin’ ‘bout yer latra?”

Her eyes grow huge and she stares at him, a little accusingly. “How do you know about that?”

Kraglin chuckles nervously, shrugging. “I…might’a borrowed one of the Doc’s lessons on Kivax anatomy…particularly the reproductive lessons….” He holds his hands out as Ryx covers her chest with all four arms and turns away. “Darlin’, I’m sorry, I jus’ wanted to prepare myself.”

“For how different I was,” she says quietly, hurt.

“What? No!” He runs to her and takes her by the shoulders. “No, not that at all. I couldn’t care less whatcha look like down there. I jus’ wanted to prepare myself so I knew how to _please_ ya best! Yer latra sound sexy as hell.”

She looks up at him in surprise. “You – you think they are sexy?”

Kraglin nods vigorously.

“Oh,” she says, a shy smile returning to her face. “And you still want to…eat me out? Knowing what I look like?”

“Makes me want it even more,” he says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Lookit this, I’m droolin’.”

She laughs, and so does he; then she squeals as he lifts her into his arms and carries her over to the bed. He strips off the rest of her clothes and placing his hands on her knees, spreads her legs apart. “Oh, fuck yes.” Dark pink, tentacle-like protrusions uncurl between her legs, revealing an opening in the center between the four of them. They look soft and shine with moisture.

He starts to get down on his knees then stops. “Hold up, before I go too far. Ya like to be in charge, or ya like me to be in charge?”

“You,” she says without hesitation.

He smirks. “Fine by me. Okay, honey, if I get too rough fer ya, or if I do somethin’ ya don’t want, ya tell me to ease up and I will. Got it?”

She nods.

“And if ya like somethin’ I’m doin’ and ya want more, ya tell me. Okay?” he winks.

She smiles and nods.

“Good.” He bends down and kisses her softly on the mouth, and works his way down from there, leaving a light trail with his lips and tongue over her throat, chest and stomach before lowering himself to his knees. He loops his arms around her upper thighs, and teases one of the latra with his finger. It shrinks down, curling away, and a shudder goes through Ryx’s body. “Sorry, did that hurt?”

She shakes her head vigorously. “No, it felt good. I have not been touched in a long time.”

He smiles and presses a few kisses to the inside of her thigh before running a finger up the length of another one of her latra. It shivers, but then curls around his finger, rubbing up and down. “Are ya doin’ that or is it automatic?” he asks. He glances down as the grip tightens – it’s a lot stronger than he expected.

“I’m doing it,” she replies, breathing heavily.

The latra releases his finger, leaving a slick trail of lubricant on his skin. He licks it off. It’s sweet and a little sticky. “Mmm, girl. Ya taste so good.” He licks his lips and bends his head further between her legs. With a glance up at Ryx, who is now watching him with enormously wide eyes, he slides his lips over one of the latra.

He moans loudly against it – it’s like another tongue, except a little warmer and sweeter. It curls and strokes his own tongue as he licks up its length. He feels a slight pressure against the corner of his mouth, and opens his eyes to see another one of the latra is trying to gain entrance. He takes it, and another third latra into his mouth, letting them explore inside. He pulls her closer against his mouth, and opens his mouth wide. He sticks his tongue out to probe her entrance, twirling his tongue in tiny circles around it.

She moans and cries out, clutching the bedsheets.

He lets go of her legs and struggles to get his pants off. He’s so hard that it hurts, straining against his trousers and underwear. His head feels just a little fuzzy – it’s then that he remembers reading that the lubrication produced by Kivaxian females sometimes acts as an aphrodisiac to other races.

He pulls back from her, his mouth sweet and slightly tingling. He gets to his feet, kicking off his trousers which have pooled around his ankles. “Gods, baby,” he pants. “I gotta have ya.”

She extends all four arms towards him, and he lifts her against his chest and carries her towards the pool. As he walks, he sucks and nips at her neck, trailing his tongue across her collar bone and kissing her shoulders. He reaches the water, and eases down into it; it’s pleasantly warm. He groans as Ryx seizes his face in a pair of hands and forces her mouth onto his.

With another hand, she trails her claws lightly down his belly and along his shaft, and he almost comes right there, throwing his head back with a moaning whimper.

“Make love to me, Kraglin,” she whispers.

“I’m gonna, baby girl.” He sucks and nips at her neck, and reaches down between her legs to slide a finger inside her. “Gotta get ya ready fer me first.” He moves it in and out, slowly, and adds a second finger. She gasps, clinging on to his neck, and he bends down to kiss between her breasts.

He feels one of her latra and extend to curl around his thigh, while another slides between his butt cheeks. A third cups and massages his balls, while the final latra wraps around his cock, pulling him towards her. “Oh, gods,” he groans as the latra strokes up and down his length. “Gods, baby. Ya want me to fuck ya?”

“Ohh, oh Kraglin, yes.”

He takes her deeper into the water and braces her against a wall, cradling her head in his hands as she arches her back against the cooler tile. “Oh, say it fer me, baby girl.”

“I want you to fuck me, Kraglin,” she hisses in his ear.

Forcing his mouth over hers, he lines his cock up under the water and pushes inside her. He gasps out, clutching at her body as he slides into her. Her walls are so tight and wet; he can feel the frills on the sides of his cock rubbing up against them. He bucks his hips, thrusting in more deeply, so the head of his cock hits an upper wall inside of her.

She cries out in pleasure, nails digging into his shoulders. “Yes, Kraglin! Right there!”

The slight pain accompanied with her claws only spurs him on more. “Fuck yes, baby girl,” he hisses. He leans to her neck and bites the skin where it meets her shoulder; she lets out her loudest moan yet and clutches at him desperately, grinding harder against him. Her latra wrap tighter around the base of his cock.

“Oh Kraglin!” she gasps out. “I– I am–”

“Yes, Ryx, _fuck_ – yes – come fer me, baby!”

With a soft howl of pleasure, he feels her clench down on him, her fingers tightening on his shoulders and digging into his back as she climaxes. He comes inside her a moment later, groaning and holding her tight against his body as he fills her up. Even after he’s spent, he continues to rock gently against her until he feels her latra loosen and coil back towards her center, and slowly pulls out.

He takes her face in his hands and kisses her slowly and gently, pulling back to catch his breath and smile at her. “Damn, Ryx. That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

She smiles up at him, eyes sparkling. “Really?”

“Yeah, no contest.” He pulls her towards him, cradling her against his heaving chest.

She wraps her arms around him and sighs. “It is early yet,” she comments after a moment, with a mischievous smile. “The second time might be even better.”

He chuckles, placing a kiss on her lips. “Well then, baby girl, why don’t we find out?”


End file.
